le ciel nocturne
by Roummate
Summary: sejak hari itu, ia tak pernah berhenti hidup di masa lalu [naru/sasu. au. oneshot]


**_Disclaimer :_** _Naruto milik Sasuke_ _dan Masashi Kishimoto-sensei [saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun. Cerita ini dibuat hanya sebagai penyalur rasa cinta kepada OTP dan terapi menulis]_

 ** _Warning :_** _au, miss typo(s), plotless, and death mayor character._

 ** _a/n :_** _saya dapet wish:_ _ **Baby Don't Cry**_ _-nya_ _ **EXO**_ _dan_ _ **Naruto yang mati**_ _. saya nyoba buat, dan kayaknya gagal deh #sungkemkeyangkasihwish tapi semoga ini masih bisa dinikmati :)_

 _Terima kasih yang sudah mampir. Selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Le ciel nocturne**

[sejak hari itu, aku tak pernah berhenti hidup di masa lalu]

 _a Naruto fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _(_ _ **hari ini**_ _)_

Sore, pukul tiga. Bangku-bangku ruang tunggu bandara mulai sesak oleh orang-orang yang jari-jemarinya resah memangku tas-tas yang akan ikut pergi jauh, entah ke mana. Desah kecewa dan gerutu mengudara sesaat setelah pemancar suara mengumumkan penundaan keberangkatan.

Pada baris terakhir, kursi paling sudut, menghadap ke pintu keluar, ia duduk terdiam. Resah menggumpal di matanya, di dadanya, dan seluruh ruas jari-jarinya yang dipenuhi keringat meski hawa _air conditioner_ terasa mampu menggigilkan tulang-tulang.

Lima menit sekali ia melirik arloji yang seakan tak berpindah tempat. Di ruangan itu, satu-dua jam terasa terlampau panjang.

Satu pesan masuk dan tak sampai setengah sekon ia meraih ponsel. Hanya ada satu kalimat yang tertera di sana:

 _(naruto, tubuh sasuke menolak jantung barunya)_.

Mulai detik itu, ia tak pernah berhenti hidup di masa lalu.

* * *

 **Le ciel nocturne**

* * *

 _(tiga tahun sebelum_ _ **hari ini**_ _)_

Ia melihatnya dari balik hujan.

Lelaki itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto tidak hapal kelas berapa tepatnya, atau tempat tinggalnya dan siapa saja teman dekatnya, tetapi tidak butuh keahlian khusus untuk mengetahui kapan seseorang membutuhkan payung. Dan ia tak pernah merasa sesenang ini mendapati hanya dirinya manusia tunggal yang berdiri di koridor kampus sore itu.

"Keberatan kuberi tumpangan?"

Lelaki itu berdiri sendirian di teras paling luar koridor gedung rektorat. Ruang belakangnya adalah _lab_ praktikum mahasiswa Ilmu Kesehatan, tempat Naruto menghabiskan sepanjang hari ini dengan berbagai formula autoimun yang coba ia gabungkan tanpa sudi membaca nama yang tertera di bawah _pipet_.

Pada detik itu, Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa kakinya lebih dulu bergerak sebelum otaknya berpikir. Agak lucu sebenarnya, apabila ia mengatakan ia menyukai cara Sasuke berdiri menunduk menatap sesuatu—entah apa—di lantai.

Bagi Naruto yang kepalanya hanya dipenuhi berbagai jenis saraf sensitif dalam tubuh manusia yang berpotensi mengundang kematian, kepingan hitam Sasuke yang balik menatapnya ini adalah hal paling brilian yang pernah terjadi kepadanya.

Barangkali itu yang membuatnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban berarti untuk memutuskan bahwa ia perlu menarik pergelangan tangan lawan bicaranya agar payungnya terasa pas menaungi mereka berdua.

"Senang bisa berada sedekat ini denganmu, Sasuke."

Lelaki itu mengerjap dengan langkah yang refleks berhenti. Matanya menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. Mengingatkan Naruto kepada langit malam tanpa awan, bening dan bersih, luas dan tidak memiliki tepi.

Dan Naruto ingin menjadi bintang.

* * *

 **Le ciel nocturne**

* * *

 _(dua tahun sebelum_ _ **hari ini**_ _)_

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menangis?"

Naruto memiringkan kepala ke arah Sasuke dan mengeryit bingung, sedikit tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya demikian. Ia tidak memiliki ide untuk menebak, jadi yang kemudian Naruto lakukan adalah menghela napas dalam-dalam dan bergeming untuk sungguh-sungguh memikirkan jawaban.

Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menangis. Mungkin, adalah ketika Kurama, kucingnya yang gemuk itu mati tertabrak mobil saat hendak menyeberang, sepuluh tahun lalu. Setelahnya ia tidak pernah menangis lagi.

( _"Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, Naruto."_ ) Ibunya mengatakan bahwa anak laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis. Anak laki-laki _jangan_ menangis.

Tapi saat ini ia ingin sekali menangis. Atau melakukan sesuatu agar sesak di dadanya lepas. Agar ia tidak perlu merasakan keinginan kuat untuk berteriak dan lari dari ruangan itu.

"Naruto?"

Sebab selalu, setiap kali ia menatap ke mata hitam Sasuke, yang datang kepadanya adalah perih, menyepuh kelopak matanya. Namun lebih daripada keinginan untuk berlari, bibirnya lebih dulu tertarik membentuk senyum lebar.

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat." Ia mengucapkannya dengan sedikit lebih tenang, membiarkan Sasuke membaca gerak bibirnya hingga membuat warna pucat di wajah lelaki itu sedikit memudar.

"Kalau aku pergi, apa kau akan menangis?"

Naruto tercenung, tidak mampu menolong dirinya dari perasaan terkejut dan gagal sembunyi dari ketumpulan memberi jawaban. Ia berharap ia bisa tertawa dan menghukum Sasuke yang telah bertanya hal bodoh, atau mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengusir sakit yang semakin menggumpal di dadanya. Ia berharap udara yang ia hirup tidak kering dan berbau desinfektan. Ia berharap bisa menarik selimut Sasuke dan membaginya berdua, karena saat ini ia merasa dingin. Sangat dingin.

Ia berharap Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Tidak, karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu melakukannya, Sasuke."

.

.

" _Dobe_ , kalau waktu bisa diulang, kau mau jadi apa?"

Naruto merasakan semua energinya melemah bersamaan dengan kaki kursi roda yang menapak rumput taman belakang rumah sakit. Angin bertiup kering dan ia bisa merasakan dadanya terluka dari dalam sehingga ia harus meraup udara banyak-banyak untuk menguatkan diri.

Ia hanya mengenal satu keinginan dalam hidupnya, dan ia berusaha mati-matian agar keinginan itu tidak hancur. Karena hanya mimpi tersebut yang menjadi bentengnya, pertahanannya, dan alasannya bangkit setelah putus asa dengan segala apa pun yang ia punya, hanya untuk melihat Sasuke semakin pudar dan pudar setiap hari.

Naruto telah mempersiapkan diri, tetapi kenyatannya ia selalu takut kepada hal yang tidak tentu, seperti masa depan—

"Udara. Aku ingin menjadi udara."

"Hn?"

"Karena aku ingin bebas membawamu ke mana pun aku pergi."

"Kau tidak bisa begitu, Idiot."

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha untuk bisa … bisa menjagamu dan menggenggammu seperti ini."

—dan ketakutan-ketakutannya yang lain, yang lahir dari perasaan takut ditinggalkan dan jauh, jauh dari harapan yang berusaha ia percayai.

Bibir Sasuke yang ia kecup terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, dan kenyataan itu masih tak bisa mengurai ketakutan Naruto.

 _(hari ke tujuh bulan desember, hitungan bulan menjelang_ _ **hari ini**_ _, dan salju tidak turun)_

* * *

 **Le ciel nocturne**

* * *

Di luar hujan. Alih-alih mencari tempat berteduh, kunjungan pertama yang kakinya pijak sepulangnya dari bandara adalah ruangan serba putih monoton yang ia tinggalkan dua hari untuk bertolak ke Shibuya.

Langkahnya melaju pelan hingga ia berdiri tepat di ambang pintu. Sedikit celah yang ada di antara kenop dan daun pintu membuat Naruto bisa melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

Lelaki itu tertidur, dan seringnya Naruto diserbu kecemasan kalau-kalau Sasuke tak pernah terbangun lagi. Takut jika hari itu tiba, ia tidak yakin memiliki kekuatan untuk menghadapinya.

 _"_ _Aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku, Sasukeee! Ibu ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, tahuuu!"_

 _"_ _Kalau aku sungguh-sungguh tidak datang, apa kau akan membenciku?"_

Naruto hampir tidak memercayai ingatannya. Dulu, ia tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke berkata demikian meskipun _ia tahu_ — _mereka tahu_ —lemah jantung yang Sasuke idap tidak cukup membuat Naruto menjauhinya. Karena ia mencintai Sasuke. Dan kebenaran itu bersemayam jauh ke dalam dadanya, di hidupnya.

Namun, saat ini ia merasa tak sanggup melakukan apa pun kepada Sasuke, bahkan untuk menggantikan rasa sakit yang mendera lelaki itu. Naruto pikir, sebagai seorang dokter tidak ada penyakit yang tidak bisa ia sembuhkan, tetapi kenyatannya ia terlalu takut untuk mengakui kebenaran bahwa lambat hari, Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau sudah datang? Kenapa tidak masuk, Naruto?"

Hawa dingin yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan pendingin koridor rumah sakit memenuhi dirinya. Naruto menatap Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan telah membuka pintu dan berdiri di depannya.

Naruto menelan ludah, suaranya serak. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kami sudah berusaha semampunya. Tapi sepertinya…."

Bagi Naruto, hidup tak ubahnya seperti kotak Pandora. Ia selalu percaya, ada sesuatu yang akan tertinggal di dasar kotak; sesuatu yang tetap tinggal bahkan saat segala yang mengerikan menyeruak keluar.

Harapan.

"Aku sudah menemui Itachi, dia akan datang besok. Bantu aku membuat segalanya berjalan lancar, Shikamaru."

Naruto tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain degup jantungnya. Ia tidak peduli pada ekspresi lemah Shikamaru, tidak peduli pada bunyi teratur mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung ketika langkahnya kian mendekat ke arah Sasuke. ia tidak peduli apa pun—

—kecuali cincin perak yang melingkari jari mereka, bersinggungan saat Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Dan setelahnya, Naruto ingin membunuh nada _pip_ panjang yang menggema di antara mereka, bunyi menyakitkan yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

Harapannya tidak pernah kembali.

 _Uchiha Sasuke. Waktu kematian: 19.27._

* * *

 ** _(end)_**

* * *

Maaf ya, malem minggu saya ngasihnya yang beginian(?)


End file.
